Sukekiyo Kameyama
Sukekiyo Kameyama (亀山助清, born on November 9, 1954 in Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture, Japan, and died on January 26, 2013) was a Japanese voice actor. He played many supporting roles in Japanese television dramas, and anime. Kameyama was employed by the talent management firm Kiraboshi. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Akachan to Boku (TV) – Eldest & Kimura papa *And Yet the Town Moves (TV) – Shizuka's Grandfather (Ep. 9) *Aoki Ryūsei SPT Layzner (TV) – Additional Voice *Armored Dragon Legend Villgust (OVA) – Gilda *Bakuen Campus Guardress (OVA) – Michael Yamada *Bosco Daibōken (TV) – Additional Voice *Bug tte Honey (TV) – Additional Voice *Castle in the Sky (movie) – Anli *Catnapped! The Movie – Suttopoke *Creamy Mami Long Good Bye (OVA) – Kidokoro Hayato *Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier (TV) – Additional Voice (Ep. 31) & Dr. Mamushi (Ep. 31) *Devilman (OVA) – Roku Dosu (Ep. 1) *Dirty Pair (TV) – Romeo (Ep. 4) & Taro (Ep. 14) *Edokko Boy Gatten Taro (TV) – Kirara Kouzuke, Man (Ep. 8) & Technician (Ep. 18) *Figures of Happiness (OVA) – Catchman *Ghost in the Shell 2 Innocence (movie) – Additional Voice *Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex (TV) – Churnow (Ep. 2) *Gozonji! Gekko Kamen kun (TV) – Ghost *Gusko Budori no Denki (movie 2012) – Redbeard's Father *Highschool! Kimengumi (TV) – Mudaro Honekishi & Muzo Honekishi *Kochira Katsushika ku Kamearikouen mae Hashutsujo The Movie 2 – Come Come Naitou *Kosuke-sama, Rikimaru-sama: Konpeitō no Ryū (special) – Subordinate *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (OVA) – Gobaiji Gunki *The Legend of the Galactic Heroes (OVA) – Lao *Legend of the Galactic Heroes Overture to a New War (movie) – Lao *Magic User's Club! (TV) – Commentator (Eps. 1, 12) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami (TV) – Kidokoro Hayato *Magical Fairy Persia (TV) – Meso Meso *Magical Star Magical Emi (TV) – Akira Matsuo *Mahō no Tenshi Creamy Mami: Eien no Once More (OVA) – Kidokoro Hayato *Maison Ikkoku (TV) – Asuna's father, Guest B (Ep. 2) & Mitsuo (5 Episodes) *Majokko Club Yoningumi - A Kuukan Kara no Alien X (OVA) – Voice of the light *Maris the Chojo (OVA) – Maris' father *Master Keaton (OVA) – Captain West (Ep. 27) *Midnight Horror School (TV) – Salaman sensei *Minky Momo in Yume ni Kakeru Hashi (OVA) – Cameraman *The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (TV 1989) – Tony *Norakuro kun (TV) – Inukawa *Parappa the Rapper (TV) – DJ (Doberman) (Ep. 15) *Patlabor WXIII (movie 3) – Officer Mimura *Pokémon (TV) – Rangu (Ep. 195) *Powered Armor Dorvack (TV) – Pierre Bonaparte *Ranma ½ (TV) – Drama Club Director (Ep. 39 and 65) *Ranpou (TV) – Karataro *Red Garden (TV) – Raul *Rurouni Kenshin (TV) – Police Chief Muraki Uramura *Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection (OVA) – Chief Muraki *Saiyuki (TV) – Porky *Sakura Wars (OVA) – Rubbernecker Hachi (Ep. 3) *Sakura Wars 2 (OVA) – Hachi & Ring Toss Man *Samurai Champloo (TV) – Uohori (Ep. 18) *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children (TV) – Kaname Hiromi *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark (TV) – Hiromi Kaname *Shingu Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) – Man of Court (Ep. 3) *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (TV) – Yagyuu Munenori *Soar High! Isami (TV) – Heisuke *Tomatoman (TV) – Sonna Banana *Tsuideni Tonchinkan (TV) as Alien *Ultra B (TV) as Daibutsu *Urusei Yatsura (TV) (Ep 154) *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Clerk *Zatch Bell (TV) as Dr. Ichiro *Zipang (TV) as Masanobu Tsuji Anime Films * Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Kinect Disneyland Adventures – Winnie The Pooh *Kingdom Hearts II – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories – Winnie the Pooh *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Winnie the Pooh *Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus – Sir Raleigh Quotes Knownable Roles *'Winnie The Pooh' (2003 – 2013) *'P.J. Pete' in An Extremely Goofy Movie Trivia * Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS